kndfanfictionnextgenfandomcom-20200214-history
♥ April Dickson-Heart ♥
"Whoever that was, they were lying! I did NOT just skip social studies to go rollerskating down the hallways!" ''-April to Principal Moore'' April is a short tempered and impulsive girl. She's often sarcastic and ditzy but is also warm and loving. She's a huge flirt and is very over-dramatic. April is best friends with Kami Drilovsky, Morgan Utsukushii, Ingrid Martinez, Noah Heart and Ana Greene. She has important relationships with Buddy Utsukushii, Fernando Drilovsky, Luke Prescott and Declan Poole History Aprilyne Aria Halley Waverly Lillian Frida Fridsdoittir-Heart (Dickson) was the youngest of four children born to Sarah Fridsdoittir and Leonardo Heart (before her being Jacob, Chandler and Hannalise). Later she is the middle child of 7, living with her mother and step-father, Sarah and Conner Dickson. She was born on April 5th, 1995, and was younger then her twin by 7 minutes. April was born and lived in Iceland until she was 9, at which point she moved to Virginia Beach with her family. April was always a shy child, and was only truly herself when she was acting, dancing or singing. She had difficulty making friends in her new American school and had an accent until she was in her teens, and even then, her voice sounded "different". She met Kami, Patton and Ana when she was 3, at her brother's commisioning into the KND. Child Acting Career April was a child actress when she was very young and she didn't tell her friends about it when she moved away from Iceland. She acted under the stage name of Julianna Rose Mauriello and was well known for her role of the pink haired girl, Stephanie, on the hit Icelandic TV show, Lazy Town. Stephanie was significantly based off of April, her love of dancing, the color pink, as well as Stephanie inheriting April's 'motto', "There's always a way!" After she moved, the role was given to her cousin, Taylor, who was nearly identical to April. April succeeded in keeping her acting past a secret until the TV show producers called her house, and Kami answered, to which they asked to speak to Julianna. April eventually confessed. Her acting past helped her get into Julliard school for preforming arts. Dancing April is a self-proclaimed "dancer since I could walk". April, who grew up being shy, blossomed on the dance floor. She danced in a small stu april4.jpg|ballet ♥ april5.jpg|lyrical ♥♥ april6.jpg|posing for a ballet magazine ♥ april7.jpg|competiton ♥ dancer.jpg|lyrical ♥♥ dio in Iceland while she way there, but upon coming to Virginia she went to dance with Body Alive Dance Studio, where she was both a competition and recital dancer with her best friend, Kami, and Abbie Leigh Millmier, who would later become a well known dance teacher (who would also teach her daughter, Regan Prescott, and granddaughters, Effie and Portia Utsukushii). April took ballet, lyrical, jazz, hip-hop, acro and tap. Singing April auditioned for American Idol at the age of 15, and made it to Hollywood Week before getting eliminated. She returned the following season and made it to the final three. April was considered a "fan favorite" and was favored by Randy, who told her she had amazing talent for someone so young. The judges used their one save of the season on her when she was almost eliminate during the final 7. Hannah stated that April "sang as soon as she could talk" and would sing everywhere, in the shower, on the subway, in the hallways. She was also a lead singer (and bassist) in her band, Bleeding Hearts. Her singing was a contributing factor to her scholarship at Julliard. School April had a struggling time in school, being diagnosed with dyslexia and ADHD when she was in first grade. She averaged around B's all throughout middle and high school. She pas Tennis.jpg Cheer.jpg lacrosse.jpg|April's sophmore year lacrosse photo! field hockey.jpg|April playing field hockey!! volleyball.jpg|April (setter) playing voleyball ♥ softball.jpg|April pitching ♥ sed her senior year with a 3.75 GPA. April almost had to repeat her 7th grade year of school due to numerous detentions and referrals, but was saved by winning the talent show with Bleeding Hearts. April attended and graduated from Julliard in New York City with honors. April became very interested in music and sports during school to make up for the struggles she had with other subjects. She joined many sports teams in middle school, becoming the captain of the lacrosses team, volleyball team, track team, softball team, field hockey team and the co-captain of the cheer squad. April took extracarriculars in sailing and tennis. Family Life April comes from a very troubled family. Her parents and older brother, Chad, are both villians. She's more often than not underestimated and forgotten about in her family. The summer before April went to college, April was told that her biological father was not, in fact, the father she grew up knowing. Her step-father, Conner, married Sarah when April and Hannah were only 2 and Jake and Chad were 3. The four of them were children of Sarah and Leonardo Heart, who was married at the time. For more info about the Dickson's, click here. In Gamewizard's Universe In Game's world, April is an antagonistsic member of the Brotherhood of Evil. She works for Lord Gnaa alongside Danika (whom her brother has a crush on), Nolan and the Terrible Toxic Four. She has only two siblings, Chad and Sonya. Relationships Fernando Drilovsky Fernando is April's tutor, best friend and romantic interest. For more info on their relationship, click here. Kami Drilovsky Kami and April are best friends. For more info on their relationship, click here. Buddy Utsukushii Buddy is April's best friend and romantic intrest. For more info on their relationship, click here. Morgan Utsukushii Morgan and April are best friends. For more info on their relationship, click here. Personality April is a somewhat forceful, independent girl who often knew her own mind. She has an energetic, lively personality. April has a bit of a temper and is also very loyal to those she trusts and respects, as she is willing to risk her life to protect them. April is quite rebellious, independent, sarcastic and carefree. Unlike one of her brothers, Jake , who tends to hold his tongue in certain situations, April speaks her mind without euphemism or without care that her opinions might hurt other people's feelings. Not only does April show her rebellious nature freely, but she encourage it in her friends as well. April is also very good at imitating the mannerisms of others very accurately much to the amusement of those around her. Growing up being the middle child of 7 toughened her up, and April is, for the most part, not afraid to stand up to anybody, friends and enemies alike. Also, she could be harsh towards those whom she disliked. April is a very popular at her school, she is the life of parties and is fancied by many boys. Her brothers, Chad and Jake often thought that she was too popular for her own good. She was also known to be quick-witted and funny and could often make others laugh even when they were feeling down. April is also good at lying and capable of being opaque when necessary. April is a somewhat silly and sentimental girl, though she is also brave. She was lively and loved to be the center of attention, but tended to react in an extreme way to everyday situations. April is a big flirt and often uses her charming charisma to her advantage around boys and can be very playful with boys, even if she doesn't truly like them. April is very short-tempered, prideful and can be very assertive if she needs to be. But April also has her random, giggly and fun side that is shown to her friends. She is also a huge flirt. April has very child like innocence that make many people laugh. April has a comeback for almost everything. April is quite rebellious, independent, sarcastic and carefree and has a strong adventurous streak. April frequently speaks her mind without euphemism or without care that her opinions might hurt other people's feelings. She can be very stubborn and has a short temper. Despite her carefree nature, April is capable of displaying a sense of responsibilities especially when it comes to money. April can be very feisty and will fight those who challenge her. Appearance April is described as a very pretty girl, which she strongly believes is an exaggeration. She has buttery blond curls, which are often untamable and she usually wears down in relaxed boho curls, Tiffany box blue eyes framed by her dark eyelashes, and "iPod-white, never-needed-braces" teeth. Everything is beautiful about her, even her pillowy full lips and glowy flawless skin, but she sees none of it. April has a thin, dancer's build, which graceful long legs, toned claves and nice abs. She stands at a petite height at 5'0. April is almost never seen not smiling and makes lots of faces at people, sometimes funny faces, sometimes devilish faces to match her vocal pitch changes. April's twin, Hannah, often bullied April into feeling self-conscious when they were younger, a habit she has since grown out of, but resulting in her not finding herself all that pretty. Pictures!! april1.jpg|april ♥ april2.jpg|♥ april12.jpg|pre-idol♥ april11.jpg|photo-shoot ♥ april8.jpg|(: april13.jpg|pretty dress♥ april10.jpg|April's senior picture ♥ april9.PNG|shoutout to holliepops (one of aprils twitter followers) Kami and april9.jpg|Kami (left) and April (right)♥ aapril9.jpg|singing at a cofeeshop♥ aprilandlucas1.jpg|April and her brother lucas♥ Category:Characters Category:Females Category:OCs Category:AprilShowers101's Pages Category:AprilShowers101's Pictures